


[FANART] Miscellaneous Girl Genius smut

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Femdom, Multi, Riding Crops, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: A bunch of stuff I've been drawing for the GG discord that's too smutty for tumblr. There will eventually be various pairings in here, currently mostly Agatha/Tarvek/Gil or various permutations thereof.





	1. Agatha/Tarvek, facesitting

  



	2. OT3 with subby Tarvek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've realized my running theme here is 'Tarvek is always firmly under or below Agatha.' I'm okay with this.

Agatha: ohhhh I really hope being into this doesn't make me evil because _damn_  
Gil: _holy shit I've just discovered a new kink_

  



	3. Lucrezia pin-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to make the work tags very weird

  


This was very much inspired by [the bottom left panel on this page.](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190204#.XHEABs9KiHo)


	4. Anevka (pre-clank) w/ crop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anevka all dressed up and ready to whip someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend)'s fault. and the discord's fault in general.


	5. Seffie/Jeanne (pirate captain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seffie slumming it with some rough trade, thanks to [this page](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190218#.XN4kjNNKiHo) that will forever be enshrined in my memory. (bless Phil and Kaja for implying that Seffie and Jeanne the pirate captain have a History.)


End file.
